Typically, electronic devices refer to devices that perform specific functions according to programs mounted in the electronic devices, such as home appliances, electronic notebooks, portable media players, mobile communication terminals, tablet PCs, video/audio devices, desktop/laptop computers, vehicle navigation devices, etc. For example, these electronic devices may output stored information as sound or videos. As a degree of integration of the electronic device is increased and ultrahigh-speed and high-capacity wireless communication becomes more common, a variety of functions have been recently mounted in a single mobile communication terminal.
For example, an entertainment function such as games, a multimedia function such as music/video playback, a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, a scheduling or electronic wallet function, etc., as well as a communication function have been integrated in a single electronic device.
In addition, a variety of sensors are provided in the electronic device, whereby a variety of services using sensed information are provided.